User talk:Rpg
Aina Interest in Aina has diminshed upon being told she is Ovan's sister. Are you joking or did I miss somethingDarkNova 04:54, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :My interest in Aina revolved solely around the speculation that she was the new Aura. Since I now have a lot of material saying that isn't that case, I'm no longer as interested. Rpg 04:58, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::Some people just don't adapt, do they? xP -- Spiritsoulx 05:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Some people like to keep to the old favorites like the awesomeness that is Aura. Now get the fuck out.--Ellimist 05:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I've been watching all GU information closely for any and all hints of Aura. I now have what I want. Also, I forgot I converted ellim...I need to change my page. Rpg 05:14, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Aura User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru: Aura disappeared cause she was treated as The World's god. She reappears at the end of G.U. Vol. 3 and goes right back to sleep. This Wiki's picture of her in GU is ugly. Check her page. Sorry for editing your page. :Too bad that's the only Aura image we have. And it is NOT ugly. Oh and one final thing, be prepared to suffer RPG's wrath now because to him, NOTHING involving Aura is ugly.--Ellimist 00:30, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::I check the Aura page DAILY. The bulk of it's text and image content is my doing. I keep myself well informed on all Aura information I can. AND DID YOU JUST SAY UGLY?!?! Rpg 01:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Now now RPG, not everybody can appreciate Aura like you do. o_o' --CRtwenty 02:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::: *Munches on popcorn* This could get good.--Ellimist 03:15, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::::It was ugly. It was in the wrong aspect ratio. She looked like an alien. - Kuukai2 07:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not my fault, I just took the image from GameFAQs.--Ellimist 07:34, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Evil Aura Not only did those crazy hackers ruin the LotT anime, but they also made an evil copy of Aura! How will you respond to this? :p --CRtwenty 08:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Silly CR, all HoL members should already know how I handled Dark Aura. Rpg 14:51, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, must have happened before I joined. --CRtwenty 19:41, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty sure it happened after you joined. Read the Chronicles topics in the Fanfiction board NAO! ::::It's a long read but it's worth it. Read in order: Chronicles of the Hunters, Chronicles OVA, then Chronicles of the New World. Rpg 21:43, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Gimme something to do. I haven't been too active, but I can't think of anything to work on honestly. I'm willing to undertake any tasks within my power that need addressing though. My pursuit of perfect for the Aura page has been somewhat set back by a lack of free time to read through new material that may be relevant. I'm willing to add information where there are gaps, or add art where we are lacking some. I do have a good pool of resources to use. I haven't forgotten about this place, but since Otaku is looking for activity, I'm making this offer. --Rpg 22:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Um update the appearance section(s) for Link. Vote on the Monaco vs. Monobook debate, tell me who the black haired woman is from the epitaph of twilight novel? Outlaw630 01:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Vendetta Do you have something against me or something? I n one fell swoop, you undid almost every edit I ever made to the Aura R:2 artical. I liked some of those posts (particularly of Aura's maturity, psycological state and her attitude in TRILOGY) It's not like they're irrelivent subjects, seeing as there are appearance and personality changes. --Falcon At 02:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's RPG. He'll protect Aura's pages any way he can. If he doesn't like it, he'll remove it. I do the same thing for my Terajima pages. Your edits just seem to put the pics in awkward positions. Anyways, I like how RPG is dedicated to it, since I know that the Aura pages will be at least somewhat protected from crappy edits. Kulaguy 02:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No personal vendetta. I paid no regard to who wrote what. I basically lopped out anything that was overly worded (better or equally said with less verbage), poorly worded, speculation, opinion, or weakly based as well as grammar and/or spelling mistakes where I saw them. I even redid things that I know I wrote in the past. I went through the entire articles word by word. I was not looking for things done by specific users. I simply wanted to overhaul them into the best shape I could determine them to be so that it'll all mesh together nicely as I work on LINK. --Rpg 02:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just jokiing above, but I just want to know if those things I mentioned can make the cut for the RPG-certified artical. Anyone can delete. It takes a real fan to be able to acorpriate everything into the artical.--Falcon At 11:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::The hell? No it doesn't. If anyone knows what he is doing, it is RP. Getting all the information necessary without making the article a mess is what he's doing, and it comes out fine. --cruncher3019 17:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I reviewed all the changes I made. I stand by my decisions. Anything I cut, I had a good reason for cutting. --Rpg 18:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can you please explain the reasoning behind those three I mentioned? I can't stop thinking about it otherwise and I would like to be on the same page with the watchdog of one of my favorite pages.--Falcon At 18:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dropped the cynical part because it was weakly based. We had no sort of facial expressions to go by, so her comments could have been anywhere from cynical to simply informative. There wasn't enough to the scene to analyze it on that level. I dropped the maturity part because Aura's apparent visual age has never been apparent. The only times we see her visually mature are when she changes forms completely. You also have to consider that it could have simply been that she was rendered in a different way graphically than we'd ever seen before. As for the end of Trilogy, you even had it in what you had typed. "Inferred" means we have no concrete evidence to support the statement. It's one way to look at it, but there are plenty of other explanations that fit just as well. --Rpg 19:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I put inferred because I don't speak japanese and couldn't judge the tone of her voice. The maturity of her eyes i thought was notable because her eye could have been rendered as young as Atoli's but instead she has older, wiser, sadder eyes, not unlike kaide. --Falcon At 19:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) If you guys want to duke it out, could it be moved away from my talk page? --Rpg 19:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :But it's so nice here! D: Falcon, if you want to continue whining, come to my Talk page, otherwise, move along. --cruncher3019 19:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yessir! This is fun!--Falcon At 19:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Beast of the Apocalypse Know your playing the game but may I ask a request? When you reach the .hack//Trilogy section in Link, could explain under that part. I've only seen segments. Also can you determine if the beast of the apocalypse (or however the name is supposed to be) is a different entiy than 2020 Haseo? Outlaw630 03:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) .hack//Inside Can I have the scans from .hack//Inside, we could use some of them for the Link pages. Outlaw630 09:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :...what's that? --Rpg 11:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Scans from Kerokero ace included before each chapter. The one from my magazine has some art for Haseo. I assume there were more since it was a monthly thing. I think it was you or another person who might have been able to get them? Outlaw630 11:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::There was nothing on those pages that we couldn't get from somewhere else in better quality. --Rpg 16:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Thought they had more forwarding pictures. Then may I have them for personal interests? I like seeing those type of things. Outlaw630 21:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ping sound I'm too lazy to register an account to replace it myself, so I'll let you have the glory. Here is a version of Ping.ogg that was taken directly from .hack//G.U.'s cutscenes. It doesn't sound as "artificial" as the file that's there right now. At least, in my opion. Like going directly to the source, y'know? ~NeoPhoenixTE Please read A request regarding your awesome card uploads. http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Card_Battle#Permission_to_use_graphics - Quicksolver (talk) 17:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC)